The American Phantom
by FriskyRox
Summary: When the government has to call in your favorite ghost fighter to team up with Stan Smith, things are bound to heat up!


The American Phantom

By: Peter Locke

It was a beautiful gost free day in coolsviles. Danny phantom, age 19, was working out in his gym. He had really big muslses. Danny wanted to be as strong as possible to fight future enemies. He that mussles were important for fighting people. His girlfriend sam the goth was talking on her iphone 4S to her friend Jessica about how much she likes Justin beiber and then danny over heard her talking about her liking Justin beiber on her iphone 4S. So then danny threw her into the gost zone (lol Justin beiber suxxxxxx). Everyone knows that goths cant like Justin beiber so because danny was VERY smart he had to be rid of her because he is smarter. Now danny is smart strong and single. This made him very attractive to the gonverment (not sexualy XD). If danny were to die his partner would be sad but now that he is single he can die okay.

In washingtin DC the goverment was working on a gost power mashen to fight communisim. Agent stan smith had sent the goverment a message on his iphone 4S that the conmusits were attacking a town. But not before he finishes working out his big mussles because how else will he fight the comunists. Stan and president of the CIA, Patrick Steward,were talking about very important things while the cientists turned on the masheen.

"were turning on the masheen" said the cientists. Then they turned on the masheen

"now we can fight the comunists" said Patrick steward

"YES FINALLY" said stan smith

Suddenly there big flash that filled the room and everything got green. The walls bleed blood and everyone but stan and Patrick ran away screaming like girls. And he came out of the masheen.

"I thought he got rid of him in outer space" Patrick said while sipping his coke

Patrick really liked cola so much that he can drink it even while a super powerful being was in front of him with out being scared. So then vlad was gonna punch stand but then stan doged out of the way. Then vlad was angry and blasted the roof and flew out but not before Patrick threw his coke at him. So vlad left really angry and annoyed and he seeked vevenge on the CIA in 7 days. So then vlads first goal was to take over the white house and kill the mayor of washingtin DC. So then vlad blasted the roof like he did in the cia but on top this time.

"AAAAH' said tucker the mayor

franseen the sereitary of the state was there too but she was also afraid

vlad was laughing at his fear and then he said "I'm going be to kill you killing now mr. mayor of the dorks"

"I really hope my strong mussle bound husband will save us" said fraseen

"HEY" said tucker wiping the tear from his cheek

"I am no nerd you twilight reject"

but tucker took out his Ipad because he is a techy nerd and called Patrick steward because he remembered that danny left his Iphone 4S at his house. So Patrick told stan to call danny fantom because Patrick steward was busy pooping. So stan remembered he left his iphone 3 in his Ford Fusion so he decided it was quicker to pick danny up because he was in the car anyways. So he drove to dannys house and said "no time to explain but tucker is under attack by vlad because things happened so get in if you care for your best friend". So danny grabbed his gost fighting gear and he left half his sandwhich on the table because he wasn't all that hungry.

Stan knew driving over the speed limit was illegal but he thought it was okay this time because the mayor was in trouble. So they arrived.

then danny jump through the window and shot vlad with his desert eagle. But vlad regenerated his skin because he is pure gost. Danny was wondering how he became pure gost so vlad explained and said "I died in space so I became a pure gost. So I am now pure gost".

So then stan jumped though the other window and broke it too.

"why didn't you come through the one that was already broken" said tucker

"because it wouldn't be as cool" said stan smith all manly and proud

tucker looked at the two musscular gods astanding before him at his aid

"Wow I wish I was as cool and mussular as him"

Vlad was jellus because he was kind of chubby

Tucker then noticed danny got more musscular since college.

"well if it isnt my bunny bear stan the man"

"You should be darting me and not that poser" said vlad flexing his flabby mussles which paled in comparision to the others.

"why should I date a hamburger when I have a steak right here" said franseen.

So then vlad was really really angry from what franseen said just then about him being fat and comparing him to hamburger and not a steak. So then vlad summoned two space bears after he whistled.

Then he flew out of the hole he made.

So then stan smith said to danny "I will take on that bear if you take on that bear"

So they did and both of them were so strong that it was like a bear fighintg a baby but the bears were the babys. Because they were so talented they wittled the bears into a rug for tuckers newly repaired office that they just got reparing. Vlad was at Burger King eating two big whoppers that he stole because he is evil gost. So then out from the mens bathroom comes a very mussle bound king like man and vlad was so shocked that he almost dropped his whopper but didn't because he caught it because he doesn't waste food because he is a fatass. So then the very muscular king like man sat down next to him and said "I see you are having it your way in my kingdom"

Vlad could barely speak to mustered out a word to say. So then the muscular king like man said "up up up I understand how you must feel right now but it is okay I love fat people". Then vlad was happy again so he could speak once more. Then vlad explained his evil plans so the king then explained some new ideas. Vlad agreed to MOST of the new ideas. So they went off to the gost zone.

Meanwhile stand smith invited danny to his house for dinner time. So franseen asked pulled out a stack of steaks from the fridge but danny said "no I eat salads because I cant eat meat because it reminds me of the dead gost animals". So then franseen looked at danny with surprised and said "I think that way too". Stan then jokinginly acted like a gorilla and banged his fists on his chest. Everything was fun at dinnertime but something was a miss when they heard a mysterious ring.

"whos Iphone S4 is that I know stan has a iphone 3 but I don't know whos that is"

"I don't know but its in your house so you have every right to answer it" said denny

Franseen put down her salad and walked quickly to the phone because it could be important

"hello?" said franseen

"oh hey clause this is you know who get your natzi gear and meet me at the mall for a communist meeting we have the king with us so that should make things esier to kill danny and stan smith"

"Not on my watch" said stan smith said because franseen put the iphone 4S on speaker phone

"But you don't have a watch dad" said steve smith who is also muscular but not as muscular but he likes to dress up. He is currently dressing up as Thunder from the fable video game on Xbox. But steve is also white so it is funny to see him dressing up as a black person when he is pale.

"wait who is this?" said franseen looking confused and tilting her head

"Ooops ignore this you didn't get a phone call from me at all franseen" said the mystery person on the iphone 4s

"how do you know her name" said danny

"oops I mean I don't know" said the myster person on the iphone 4s

He then hung up

so then the gang got into stans van and they drove to the mall little did they left dannys Desert eagle. So they went to the mall. They are now at the mall.

Stan drove through the doors and they saw vlad on the stage giving a speech to an army of gosts and fat people. There were also fat gosts. So then stan got out and danny did too.

"your time hear is up vlad" said danny

"you know isn't up? Your belly" said stan

the gosts laughed but the fat people and the fat gosts did not. They all got up to the command of vlad pointing and telling them to kill them.

Stan smith and danny both got ready to fight with their fists. But stand smith remembered to wear his gost fighting gloves so he could his all gosts. Danny didn't need gost gloves because he was half gost. So they fought tooth and blood in the gost war and single handedly took down all of vlads minions. Vlad then smirked and then said "Well done, you've officalyl wasted your engery on a bunch of holograms" said vald. He explained that the he made the hologram to wittle their engery down so it could be easier to fight them. Then the king bursted through the door and he had the soup can that contained gosts.

So he opened it and released a bunch of gosts. To danny's surpised there was a very goth looking gost but it was also fat.

it was sam. He became a fat gost in the gost realm.

Stan decided to switch his gost fighting gloves to overdrive and the cords went into his brain. Stan knew this would kill him if he went into overdrive but he did not care as long as it could save the USA from gosts.

Stan dove into the gost soup can and destroyed it so no more gosts could come out. Stan was now dead. Franseen ran to the soup can and held it tight in her arms and cried "STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN". Then it was up to danny to defeat the king and vlad by himself.

Danny then shot vlad with his desert eagle and it missed but it hit vlads hair and knocked it off. The hair fell down to the ground and franseen was pissed. She took out a ak47 from her bra and shot roger. vlad was revealed to be roger after they removed the wig. Roger fell to the ground crying like a baby then died.

The king then pulled out a grenade launcher and shot at exhausted danny. Franseen caught the grenade for him and then threw it at the king and the king exploded and died. Franseen offered to pick up danny and then said no he could do it himself. Then danny got up and took franseen in his big musscualr arms and kissed her.

"Let's go to OUR home" said danny

Danny then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He pressed a button and the box turned into a motorcycle and danny put franseen on the motor cycle and he put his only helmet on her. Danny hopped on the bike and they drove off to their new home.

The town of coolsvile was saved yet again thanks to danny and mostly stan smith.

The end.


End file.
